


Captain Hunter

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Captain Jonas Hunter [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: The first time Captain Hunter stepped onboard the Waverider, he knew he was home. The AI of the ship of course had other ideas. Namely, that he shouldn’t be there.





	Captain Hunter

The first time Captain Hunter stepped onboard the Waverider, he knew he was home. The AI of the ship of course had other ideas. Namely, that he shouldn’t be there.

“Do you have any idea how many Captains I’ve served?” Gideon asked testily.

“Twenty-six by my last count,” he answered jadedly, “Did you scare them all away?”

“Clearly they weren’t made to handle the rigor of this lifestyle,” Gideon defended herself haughtily. The newly minted Captain rolled his eyes at that. Always with the excuses. “Besides, plenty of them moved on. My last Captain however-”

“I know,” he cut her off. Of course he knew, all the stories of Gideon and her partner. How they had been unstoppable, the Time Master and AI duo. He had grown up on those stories, wanted to be just like that one day. And how lucky was he that he got the starring AI herself?

“I know how good he was and I know what he meant to you, Gideon. I am asking for a chance here,” he bartered.

“And I will be more than willing, once I know you have all the required training-”

“The Director says-”

“I don’t care what the Director says!” Gideon snaps at him as she activated her avatar, “I make the final call on who will captain my ship.”

He sighs, “Alright, look, I know you’re worried-”

“Rightly so,” Gideon argued, “You’ve barely even finished with your training. And you didn’t even elect for the optional safety courses.”

“Well that’s what I have you for,” he teased, “To keep me safe.” Gideon apparently did not find him funny given the long silence that followed. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought the avatar might have even been glaring at him. He didn’t think it was possible, but trust Gideon to find a way.

The young man sighed again, “I have passed all my training courses with flying colours, and even the Director thinks I’m ready for my first mission!”

“I disagree,” Gideon responded in a no-nonsense tone.

“Oh come on, Gideon!” He knew he was whining, but at this point, he didn’t care. Why was she so stubborn? “You know as well as I do that I am ready for this! I can just as easily rewire your system and get you to agree with me!”

“Try it,” she dared him.

He huffed as she called his bluff and sat in the Captain’s seat. They both knew he would never do any harm to her. “Please? Come on, one quick mission? Or just a test drive. Just start the engines.”

“No.”

“Please, Gideon? I love you,” he singsonged at her, putting on his brightest smile and biggest eyes.

“That may have worked when you were three, Jonas, but it hardly works now that you’re a grown man,” Gideon scolded him.

Sure, when he had been three he had been all chubby and cute and used those big puppy eyes. Gideon hadn’t been sure how to say no to him. Granted, he still had those puppy eyes. But the chubbiness had given way to a handsome young man with sandy brown hair, a lean figure and the beginnings of a beard like his father. The young man had apparently also acquired his parents’ taste for adventure.

Jonas humphed as he muttered under his breath, “Worked last week too.”

“Last week you wanted peppermint candy,” Gideon rebuked him, having heard him anyways, “This week you want to take the Waverider! Just because your father let you!”

“What on earth are the two of you arguing about now?” Rip asked tiredly as he entered the bridge.

He had hoped that now that Jonas was an adult their bickering would lessen, but apparently not. He sighed as he leaned against Jonas’ seat. Rip didn’t like to admit it, but perhaps Miranda had been right in him taking up more deskwork rather than always being out in the field. He had left all that to her when they first created the Time Bureau, but he was getting older. The fact that his own son was an adult and ready to Captain his own ship was proof of that. Along with – as everyone liked to remind him – the few grey hairs Rip had acquired over the years.

“She started it!” Jonas complained.

“He thinks he’s ready to time travel, Captain!” Gideon argued, using Rip’s old title, it normally buttered him up enough to agree with her.

Rip sighed, “Gideon, he’s passed-”

“I cannot believe you actually agree with this!” Gideon turned off her avatar in her annoyance with them. The father and son shared a knowing look, it was never a good idea to piss off Gideon. Her worrisome voice continued to echo, “He could get hurt!”

“Well he’s got you,” Rip pointed out, “How many times did you save me from my own idiocy?”

Gideon turned on her avatar again, “I lost count. Far too many.”

“You know you’re not my mother, right?” Jonas told her.

“No, but I did help raise you,” Gideon told him tersely, “And your mother happens to agree with me. So at least two of us are worried!”

“Of course, Miranda agrees with you. She always does,” Rip rolled his eyes, “Three by the way. I am concerned too, you know?”

“Well you have a funny way of showing it!” Gideon snapped at him. Jonas always enjoyed watching the banter between his father and Gideon as a child. He remembered his mother taking bets on them; she warned him to never bet against Gideon.

“All of you worry for absolutely no reason,” Jonas informed them as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes, absolutely no reason at all,” Rip answered sarcastically. Jonas braced himself, between the unimpressed look on his father’s face and tone of voice; this was just going to get worse.

“It’s not like you’re my one and only child or anything,” Rip continued in his flippant tone, which meant it was anything but.

“Or have a penchant for getting in trouble,” Gideon teased. Jonas refrained from groaning, trouble found him. It’s not like his father had been any better in his time travelling days.

“Remember when he took my time sphere for a quick spin to the 1930’s?” Rip asked rhetorically.

“Or when he caused the anachronism in the 21st century,” Gideon continued, her lecture clear in her tone of voice.

“Or when he ended up with that lovely scar on his arm, even with your healing capabilities,” Rip crossed his arms as he looked at his son.

“Or how he used to mess with my circuits and turned me off,” Gideon ranted bitterly.

“Okay, we get it!” Jonas stood up and raised his hands to stop them. He was reminded of another adage from his mother, don’t ever try and battle both of them at the same time. There was no winning. “Admittedly, my teenage years were filled with some stupidity and rebellion-”

“Oh, only some?” Rip raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, a lot,” Jonas surrendered, “But I have grown. And I haven’t messed with your circuits since I was four, Gideon! Stop holding a grudge.”

“You really do need to get over that,” Rip told her as well in his most placating tone.

“No,” Gideon refused succinctly. Her stubbornness made Jonas laugh; he always loved riling Gideon up. It entertained him for hours as a child. His father shrugged, indicative that he had tried and wouldn’t do so again.

“Look, Dad,” Jonas started softly as he took a step closer to his father, “I am ready for this. Some faith in me would be nice.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jonas could see Gideon’s avatar disappear. Her version of giving them privacy.

“Jonas, I have nothing but faith in you,” Rip placed his hands on his son’s shoulders, “It’s not you I’m worried about. I’m worried for you. All those anachronisms, time pirates, the aberrations – this line of work is extremely dangerous! And it gets lonely at times.”

“You still found Mum,” Jonas pointed out, “And you had Gideon for all those years. And now I’ll have her too.” After all, Gideon was the main reason Jonas got this old ship. The Waverider would have been scrapped by now otherwise.

“I worry. So does your mother,” Rip said emphatically.

“And so does Gideon,” Jonas finished with a sigh.

“Well, she’s always been a bit of a mother hen. Worrying excessively,” Rip quirked a smile at the memories he shared with his old friend, “But I am in agreement with her.”

“Dad, you said so yourself, I’m ready,” Jonas reminded him.

“Theoretically, I suppose,” Rip begrudgingly said, “You’re my little boy. Despite what you may think, it is not that easy to let go of your child like that. Especially when they’re going off to time travel!”

“Hey, you’re the one that raised me for this lifestyle,” Jonas accused lightly.

Rip shoved his hands in his pockets, raising his eyes to the ceiling as he answered, “Yes, I suppose I am to blame. Your mother never lets a day go by without reminding me of it.”

“She takes partial blame too,” Jonas assured him, “You all do.”

Rip sighed and turned, facing his old ship. It was Jonas’ now, or would be very shortly. “You used to love playing in my study. Always wanted to grab all my things, asking a million questions.”

“I remember,” Jonas shook his head at his father’s nostalgia, “Hide and seek was fun.”

“Because Gideon helped you,” Rip snorted, “I almost lost you one time. Your mother was not pleased with me.”

“I think we can all agree that Gideon was the only responsible role model I had,” Jonas stated quite seriously, remembering how his mother had almost lost him in the 2060’s.

“Fair enough,” Rip agreed. He looked at his son intently, “You know I’m proud of you, right? We both are.”

“I know, Dad,” Jonas sighed heavily. He always knew.

Rip put a hand on his son’s shoulder again, “We are. And we love you, and we’re always, always going to worry. I hated having to work and be away from you when you were little. And now you’ll be doing it to me.”

“If Gideon ever agrees to let me go,” Jonas turned his eyes to the ceiling.

“She will,” Rip told him easily. He turned back to the stairs where he had dropped the gift bag when he had walked in earlier. He picked it up and handed it over to Jonas, “Here, a sort of present from your mother and me. To show how proud we are of you. She’d be here but-”

“She would cry at the very sight of me being all grown up,” Jonas repeated his mother’s words back to him, “She said bye back at the Bureau. Minimal tears.”

“Impressive of her. I can’t promise the same,” Rip warned.

“Oh, I expect at least a few tears,” Jonas joked with him. He turned his attention to the bag and threw out the tissue paper despite his father’s grumblings that he was making a mess. Instead, Jonas focused on the article of clothing inside. He pulled out the leather jacket in awe.

“Every good Captain needs some sort of signature item,” Rip shrugged, “I wasn’t quite ready to part with the old duster. And it’s not really your style anyways, I thought this might be.”

“It is,” Jonas agreed as he hurriedly put it on. “And look at that, it fits perfectly! What do you think, Gideon?” he raised his eyes to the ceiling.

“It fits you,” she answered primly.

“Gideon,” Rip warned her.

Gideon activated her avatar again, her voice soft as she complimented, “It’s perfect on you, Jonas.”

“Right, then,” Rip cleared his throat. Jonas could already see the dampness in his eyes. “I’m sure your mother has already told you – we expect you back in three weeks at the latest. And no travelling back, three weeks in your own timeline-”

“Or not at all,” Jonas nodded. It had been a rule his parents had from even when they just started dating. His father would only ever visit the exact amount of time he had been away in his own timeline. Neither had wanted to age without the other. Rip had missed a few of Jonas’ birthdays and Christmas’, but Rip always made it up to him. “Gideon wouldn’t let me anyways,” Jonas reminded him.

“I wouldn’t,” Gideon confirmed.

“It’s an old ship at this point, so the engines might give up on you if you work it too hard or make too big of a time jump.”

“I am aware,” Jonas replied, rather proud of himself for avoiding the eye rolling.

“And you know that Gideon is very testy if you want to fly manually. So it’s best just to let her do it. Actually just listen to her in general, because she only wants the best for you and-”

“Dad! Stop!” Jonas begged, “I know. You have told me all this a million times. I have grown up on this ship, I know every nook and cranny and loose floorboard. And I have Gideon. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Of course you will,” Rip agreed. He wiped away a tear from his cheek, apparently he lived up to his promise of crying. He pulled his son into a hug, much easier when he had been a child, but now Jonas was taller than him. “Just be safe,” Rip whispered as he held him.

“I will be,” Jonas promised, “It’s only a few weeks this first time. I’ll be back soon.” That would change as he went up in his rank, when the duration and the intensities of his missions increased. But for now, he could offer his parents this one little blessing.

“You’ve wanted to do this ever since you were a little boy,” Rip smiled as he pulled back, “Don’t suppose it’s too late to talk you out of it now?”

“Not a chance,” Jonas grinned.

“Ah well, that’s your mother’s stubbornness,” Rip decided. Jonas thought it was best to not point out that Mum had always said he got it from his father.

“So, does that mean we can go?” Jonas turned to look at Gideon. Even if his father agreed, Gideon controlled the ship. He had learned that early on as well.

“There is a level two aberration in the twentieth century. I suppose that would be a suitable starting point for you,” Gideon allowed stiffly. Jonas was pleased to say that he maintained composure and did not start jumping up and down in glee no matter how much he wanted to.

“Well, I’ll let you get to it,” Rip nodded at them. He took a step back and turned to Gideon one last time, “Take care of him? Keep him safe.”

“Always, Rip,” Gideon answered sincerely, “I promise.”

“I know,” Rip smiled at her. There was no better protector for his son. Then he turned back to Jonas, “And you take care of her as well.”

“Of course,” Jonas nodded.

“Well then, Captain,” Rip held out a hand.

“Director,” Jonas grabbed his father’s hand and shook on it.

“Be well, Jonas. And don’t you dare be late to dinner. Your mother is expecting you,” Rip warned.

“When has a time traveler ever been late?” Jonas asked rhetorically with a shrug.

“Famous last words,” Rip warned. He nodded one last time before exiting the ship. It was all Jonas’ now. The new Captain looked around, most of his father’s personal items had been taken out ages ago. Jonas had yet to redecorate, but he would get to it later. For now, he was itching to go on an adventure.

“So, twentieth century?” Jonas asked.

“Strap in properly and I’ll tell you all about it,” Gideon commanded in her maternal voice.

Jonas accepted and did as she asked, as always. He readied the engines, initialized the launch sequence and pulled on the thrusters. Easy as the first time his father had taught him.

“Ready, Gideon?” Jonas asked with a nod to her hologram.

“Always,” Gideon answered happily, “Let’s get started, Captain Hunter.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, I use Luke Mitchell as the face claim for Jonas. At some point I may expand this verse, the adventures of Jonas and Gideon...


End file.
